Custom BIONICLE Wiki:Spring Writing Contest 2017
Come on out of your hole and blink at that yellow orb in the sky. Welcome to the official contest page for Custom BIONICLE Wiki's second official Spring writing contest! The contest ends on MAY 30TH! VOTING ENDS JUNE 30TH. Guidelines Ode to spring. Such a broad and expansive topic that spans a whole wealth of creative opportunity. Perhaps you want to write a slice of life story about living in a Matoran village, a Toa outfoxing a Dark Hunter, or maybe even the tale of one Turaga and his Ussal setting about to plough a field. The possibilities are virtually endless and we at the Custom BIONICLE Wiki are here to promote and encourage your inner writer. So pick up your pens, grab your keyboards, and let’s get creative! The story can be any length, as long as it is completed before the deadline. Since it’s the spring season, we encourage you to locate your story within that obligatory natural setting, but that doesn’t have to be the case. Just get those creative juices pumping and let’s celebrate the rich artistic heritage of this joyous season! How To Enter Write up your story, submit it in the entries section on the contest talk page, and that's it! Story Name *User signature. For Comments Rules #Once a story is submitted it cannot be significantly altered, though minor syntax fixes are allowed. #Entries must be submitted on the wiki for consideration. While we may advertise on other networks, there is no substitute for a good old wiki-coded story article. #Must be an original story. Pre-existing stories unfortunately cannot be entered. Similarly, it should go without saying that there will be consequences for plagiarism. If you use a headcanon, be sure to acknowledge the creative input of the original theorist. #A reasonable degree of canon-compliance is expected of all entrants. If a story deviates too far from established BIONICLE lore then it may be subject to penalty in the form of disqualification. #Comics and videos are permitted. #Setting and premise should be loosely related to spring. #The story can be set in your own fictional universe. #Keep the story consistent and have it make sense. #No swearing, for obvious reasons. #Voting for your own entry is not permitted. In the story, we would prefer canon characters to be the central focus of the story. If you wish to include your own fanon characters, please expand upon them and make sure the audience will actually empathize with them. Prizes First Place *A banner on your page saying that you won the contest. *A purple Olmak icon. *Your story will be the Featured Story of June 2017. Second Place *You will get a banner on your page saying that you won second place. Spring is a joyful and rejuvenating time of year and so we're holding this contest completely in a spirit of fun. The results will hopefully be entertaining to all. Send us your entry today, and good luck! Category:Contests Category:Official Contests